The Devil's Personal Reject
by DwellInDreams1019
Summary: Jane "Janey" Redding grew up with the Fireflies, following in the footsteps of her best friend, Baby. This time, the events of HO1000C and DR take place through her eyes. Otis/OC. Rated M for language and gore mostly.


**Hey! My name's Erin and this is my first HO1000C/DR fanfic, so be kind to me and tell me what you think of it. I know this idea has more than likely been done before, but it popped into my head and once that happens—there's no stopping a fanfic XD**

**Ho1000C & DR and all the characters in it belong to the fabulous Rob Zombie who I practically worship 3 Hope you like this and leave me your thoughts! :)**

Chapter 1  
>Janey's Intro<p>

I hated everything about my life up until about the time I was eight years old.

My life was one big shithole back then. I could almost never go home; I didn't want to get involved in one of my parents' massive fights. I loved my daddy. I loved him with all my heart. But my daddy wasn't very good to my ma. It's not like I cared about that; I hated my ma, on the other hand. She was one full blown stuck up little bitch if you ask me. See, here's how things worked in my household: I would witness a fight, get punched by my ma, and my daddy would beat her in return. It was a very simple cycle.

I've been walking the shitty streets of my ratty town in Texas since I was 6, just to escape. By the time I was eight, I was more mature than any kid I'd ever seen. Adults tended to tell me that when they met me. They'd proceed to pinch my cheeks, brush my chocolate brown hair outta my matching eyes and let me know what a cute little girl I was, exactly like they would a little kid that they told me I wasn't. I bothered the crap outta me.

I had discovered a small little park when I was seven. I loved to come there; just swing on the swing and stare into the clouds. I was often alone—kids my age didn't like me much, see. I was different from the others and their perfect little prissy ass families. I didn't know what it was like to be "just a kid". Most of my childhood joy came from watching my ma bleed at my daddy's feet—watching the pain of others. I'll admit it, I enjoyed it. Apparently, that made me a freak. And I didn't mind it at all.

I came to my park one day when I was eight only to see for the first time another person there, on my swings. It was a girl about my age, with long curly blonde hair and eyes as clear as the sky. She was tall and almost all legs from what I could see. And she was sitting on one of my swings.

Walking up slowly, I silently sat in the swing beside her, kicking the dirt. She was smiling at me. Cautiously I looked over at the blonde girl, making a quick nod with my head. "Hi," I greeted in a small voice.

"Hey!" the girl said, much more boldly than I. "Sorry if I took your swings or somethin', I just found this place. I've never seen you around before. I'm Baby, what's your name?"

I gave her a very slight smile and replied, "Its Jane. But I don't like bein' called that much—it's too simple for my taste. Just call me Janey. Janey Redding." The girl giggled.

"That's a pretty name. You know, Baby ain't my real name either. No, but I like Baby. It's cute, it's me, don't cha think?"

I couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "It suits ya well."

"I like you. Wanna be friends? Best friends?" Baby said excitedly, practically jumping outta her swing. Still smiling, I nodded.

"I'd love to."

From that moment on, Baby Firefly became my best friend; and my only friend.

~o~

"Shit, Janey, you didn't need a knife _that_ big!"

The knife I held in my hand was one of those giant kitchen knives you want to use against people that try to break into your house—huge and deadly. I shrugged my shoulders at Baby and explained, "It was the first one I saw. I was tryin' to sneak it without the bitch seein' me."

Baby knew nearly all my secrets—and I knew all of hers. We shared everything together. She was the only person I've ever met who understood me. We met six times out of the week and just did whatever we felt like. To most on the street, we appeared as two normal girls playing together like good ol' friends always do; but most of the time we didn't do normal stuff. We enjoyed playing with our knives, killing birds and rabbits with stones and even stealing from the local stores. We were tyrants put together, actually.

On this particular day, we two eleven year olds were performing a blood ritual. To become blood sisters for life. I took a deep breath and held the giant knife over my arm. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

"That the best you got, Janey?"

"Fuck it, I don't know how these things go!"

"Just do it!" she cried excitedly, eyeing the blade hungrily. I squeezed my eyes shut and slashed the blade into my forearm. It hurt only for a split second. I moved onto Baby, cutting the knife quickly, but gently into her arm. We stuck our bleeding arms on top of each other, squeezing them to make the blood gush. When we had finished, we licked our wounds, lapping the remaining blood up.

"And now, we're blood sisters," Baby said, giggling girlishly.

"For life," I agreed, grinning.

~o~

The first time I visited the whole Firefly family was when I was twelve.

"You're gonna love my mama. Everyone does. And I just know she'll love you!" Baby told me, as she dragged me by the hand to her large house. Her house was littered with shit. Just shit everywhere. The randomest shit too. It's like they collected it.

The smell of the house was strong. I knew what the stench was based on what Baby had told me. The smell didn't bother me much; I couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Baby led me to a woman who sat on the couch, with long blonde hair like Baby's and a somewhat incredulous amount of makeup and color to her outfit.

She smiled warmly at me, showing her yellow teeth. "Wonderful to meet you, Janey, dear. My little angel talks about you all the time."

"Doesn't shut up either!" called a male voice from across the room. I caught a glimpse of a light figure passing the room before he disappeared.

"Oh, be polite, Otis!" Baby's mother called after him angrily. She turned back to face me, her warm smile returning. "You'll have to excuse my son. He's not good around people he doesn't know. Anyways, dear, you are welcome here any time you wish. My home is your home."

And so, I ventured to Baby's house nearly every day. We would shut ourselves in her room and talk for hours, or we'd play out in the yard (it was easy to find something to do with all the shit out there!). Much of the time, I'd stay for dinner, enjoying the company of my second family much more than my real one. My views were similar to their sadistic ways, see. I wished I could join in their fun!

Mama Firefly was like a mother to me, considering the one I had was such a bitch. I went to her to talk instead of my own mother, and I would prefer her any day. Baby also had a Grampa Hugo, who I wasn't close with, but I found him funny sometimes.

Then there were her three brothers, two half and one adopted. I was good friends with her oldest brother Rufus, or as we called him RJ. He was about eight years older than I and somewhat friendly. At least to the women in his family, including me. Tiny, though disfigured and unable to speak, was a sweetie. He was four years older than Baby and I. The last was Baby's youngest and adopted brother Otis, the albino bat-shit crazy motherfucking asshole, who was two years older than us. Otis and I loved to pick on each other; hit, trip, throw things at, cuss at, etc. But weirdly in some messed up way, I liked him and from what Baby told me, he liked me back.

Mama Firefly had a husband back then named Earl. He was ok. Not bad, not good. He never seemed to be happy, never seemed to care about anything. He was just sorta…there. But he wasn't for long. I had walked one day when I was fourteen over to the Firefly house as I normally do. Baby and I did what was normal for us, I stayed over to eat with her family; same ol' same ol'. That night I decided to sleep over.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the dull sound of clanging and footsteps. As silently as I could, I slipped out of Baby's bed, giving her a cautious glance to make sure I hadn't woken her. I crept from the room and downstairs to where I heard the racket. The noise led me to the basement; from it emanated a dull orange glow and heat. It wasn't long until I heard terrible screams. I almost started to jump down the stairs to help or at least do something useful, but I was harshly dragged back.

"Are you fucking crazy? Don't fucking go down there!" Otis growled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Hell if I know," he replied.

That was the day Tiny got his burns. He was sleeping down in the basement when Earl lit that fire. Earl left after that; none of us knew where he went off to, but Mama Firefly was a divorced woman within the next few weeks. For those few weeks, Baby needed a shoulder to cry on.

~o~

"So, am I invited to the wedding yet?"

"Baby, we're not getting married! One, the thought of marrying him is creepy; two, I'm 16!"

By the time I was 16, Baby got convinced that I was going to marry her brother. Under what circumstance would I marry that asshole Otis? Just because I slept with him once or twice…or maybe 6 times…does NOT mean that I'm going marry him!

"Uh-huh—will I get to be the bridesmaid?" Baby insisted. I rolled my eyes at her, running my hand through my chocolate brown hair—my nervous/irritated habit. To be quite honest, I didn't have a fucking clue what was going on with me and Otis. Usually when you fuck someone—6 times to be exact—it usually means something. Well, in this case, I wasn't sure. But this whole situation was screwing with my head.

"No! Know why? Cause there's not gonna be a fucking wedding between me and Otis Driftwood, end of story! Drop it!" I stated firmly, laying down in her front yard, not minding that the dirt was getting my whole backside all dirty and gross.

"Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants," she said, sticking her tongue out at me and laying out on a lawn chair (not that she needed the sun—her tan was perfect).

A long paused issued between the two of us. Then:

"What color bridesmaid dress you think would look best on me? Light blue, pink?"

"_Baby!_" I scolded, this time laughing. It was hard to stay mad at her. She rolled off the lawn chair and on her stomach to the hard ground I was laying on, her huge beautiful smile gleaming on her face.

"I'll bet ya anythin' that you two are gonna up hitched," she bargained. I shook my head.

"Do you really, honestly see Otis, the master necrophiliac rapist, chained to one girl? Specifically his little sister's best friend?" I reasoned with her, my eyebrow cocked. Her grin widened.

"It's cause you his little sister's best friend that I think it'll work." She winked. I shook my head again.

"Well, if you win that bet, I'll never doubt you again, hon."

"Good."

Still, even with Baby's reasoning, I still couldn' really see Otis anythin' else than what he is now. But then again, I didn't really know if I wanted to. Otis, married? Yeah right! To me? Fuck no! Couldn' see it one bit. But in the deep, deep (think you got a concept of how deep…keep going deeper) very back of my psychopathic, messed up brain, something felt a distant longing for Baby to win that bet.

~o~

The day my daddy died was one of the best and worst days of my life. The day was ordinary up until about 3 in the afternoon. I came home from the Fireflies, my daddy came home from work, and my ma sat on her lazy ass as usual. Except—she was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off—the less attention that hag paid to me, the better.

I was in the process of preparing myself a snack when I heard yelling comin' from upstairs. I was not concerned. It was obviously just my daddy and my ma having a row, as usual. But this time…a gunshot sounded. I dropped my bowl of cereal and bolted upstairs without a second thought. What I found in my folks' bedroom was a disgusting scene. My daddy lay dead on the floor, blood pouring out from a single gunshot wound on the middle of his forehead.

And sitting on the bed with a gun in her hand was my ma, a shocked but accomplished look settled upon her ugly, smug face. My shock bubbled into hot, disgusted fury. My mouth twisted into an ugly, sinister snarl, and I charged at her, ready to strangle so I got to watch the life leave her cold eyes. But she raised the gun again and shot. Lucky for me, I was smart enough to dodge. The pain was still blinding, even though the bullet only hit my arm. Through my anger, I barely flinched.

"You fucking bitch, you really think you can screw me over? You know where I've been goin' every day? To a house of psychopathic, sadistic slaughterers. Killing dumb fuck rabbits like yourself is their daily life. And you know what; I'm one of the Fireflies. You really fucking think you can kill me?" I said in a deadly whisper. Her eyes were not full of terror, but of smug arrogance. And that made me angrier.

I slapped her in the face, and grabbed the gun from her hand, which had lightened its grip in surprise. I aimed, and I shot. She was lifeless on the bed in seconds. I walked up to her slowly. My mood increased at the sight of her eyes, now colder and blank with death. "Dumb bitch." I spat on her.

Now how was I gonna get away with this? I wasn't ready for jail yet—I was only eighteen. Maybe I could plant the gun in her hand, make it look like she killed my daddy and then killed herself, you know? I shook my head at the thought—no, I wanted people to know it was me. I just needed a way to hide.

A thought popped into my head—maybe just maybe, my real family would officially welcome another Firefly to their home. I practically live there anyway, what would be the difference? Yes, that was the perfect thing to do! After all of these years of their fun, they'd never gotten caught. The Pigs wouldn't ever find me there!

I didn't bother packing. It didn't matter; I didn't have any important stuff here anyways. All I left with was a quick, sad glance at my wonderful, loving dead daddy and the silver pistol responsible for my folks' deaths.

On that day, I officially became a Firefly.

**Review, tell me what you think! I don't think it's that great but, it was worth a try… :)  
>There's gonna be more, I just don't have it written yet, haha. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**CaptJess :)**


End file.
